


The Human and Two Vampire Brothers

by Tododeku_OTP20



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mashima Hiro's Fairy Tail Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Love Triangles, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 17:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21497818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tododeku_OTP20/pseuds/Tododeku_OTP20
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is a normal 17 year old girl .... Or is she
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia, Zeref Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	The Human and Two Vampire Brothers

400 years ago...

Tears ran down the face of the vampire brothers Natsu and Zeref Dragneel 

reason why? 

Because the women they love was just killed by a hateful vampire why is the vampire hateful? Simple ... Natsu was supposed to be hers but instand choosed a human as his bride 

"Lucy... My love... Please open your eyes..." Natsu try saying but his words kept breaking off since he couldn't control his sobbing any longer he put his head on her chest holding her as it would be the last

"I'm always going to love you .... Lucy Ashley Heartfilia" Whispered the older brother of the Dragneel a few tears escaping his eyes he lean down to kiss her forehead sobbing a bit

The brothers stayed there for what seemed like years but they couldn't just leave her ... Not yet since this would be their last time seeing her until 400 years later


End file.
